


Pink and Yellow Pickpocket

by DinoDina



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: Rose steals something of the Doctor's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 07-09-15. Cross-posted on ffn.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor narrowed his eyes, "I never took you for a pickpocket."

"I'm sorry," she handed back his wallet, which, to be fair, she had picked up off a table, and not off his person. "I was going to give it back."

"Uh-huh," the Doctor nodded, putting it back into his coat. "But you know that's not what I meant."

"What?" Rose's voice dripped with confusion. "I didn't take anything else. And that I only took your wallet so you wouldn't forget it."

"Alright," he agreed, taking the explanation, as well as her hand. "So you'll give me my hearts back tomorrow, is that it?"


End file.
